


Is it over?

by Narttu



Series: Growing up [6]
Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys growing up, one discovering love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it over?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i_glitterz

Adam was in shock. When Tommy didn’t return his call that night or the next day, he was faced with the truth. School on Monday was a slap in the face when Tommy and Ashley walked down the hallway hand in hand. Tommy and Isaac even got together a band and convinced a rundown bar downtown to let them play late Friday nights. Everything was falling into place for the blond.

But for Adam, even his acting suffered. With his head and more importantly his heart not in the performances, Adam was not cast in the new play. Instead, he was in charge of makeup and wardrobe. Not the end of the world but pretty damn close. 

After school Adam headed over to the theater to watch practice and do makeup. The makeup tote his mother had given him for his birthday was a huge help. Made him look and feel more professional. As he started to lay out items, a voice startled him. 

“You know, if you keep frowning like that you’re going to get wrinkles. And like you’re totes cute so it would be a disaster for future dating prospects.”

Looking up in the mirror, Adam saw the newest addition to the acting troop. Bradley was small and energetic. His acting could be a bit over the top, but the teacher loved how dedicated he was and gave him a leading role. Bouncing over to the chair, Brad sat down and crossed his legs, looking prim and proper. Getting to work, Adam went to transform Brad into that of a mythical creature. 

“Is your boy toy drowning you in drama?”

“W-what?” Adam choked on his own spit as he looked around quickly to make sure no one else heard that.

“Oh no. No, no.” Shaking his finger as though Adam had done something wrong, Brad then turned to look at himself in the mirror checking out Adam’s work. Making a pleasant noise of approval, he grabbed the mascara and added more. “Staying in the closet only hurts yourself, you know.”

“I’m not in the closet.” It sounded fake even in Adam’s ears.

Putting the wand back in the mascara tube, Brad rolled his eyes at Adam’s remark. “Then you’re always going to be grumpy and sad.”

“We need all the performers on the stage!” 

The announcement came over the speaker as Brad left Adam to his thoughts and they bombarded his brain with vengeance. Never before had he come across someone who was openly gay. For as long as he could remember, Adam always liked other boys. But was he gay? Weren’t gay people supposed to be perverted and wrong? He wasn’t a bad person, would never hurt anyone. 

There was little for him to do that evening. Adam got the chance to make up a few more people and once did a quick sew up of a seam that had come undone but that was it. Packing up to go home, Adam caught up with Brad outside. “Hey, wait up!”

Walking over toward a parked car, Brad stopped for Adam to catch up.

“Hey, umm, I was wondering if maybe we could be friends.” Rubbing at the back of his neck, it was a nervous habit of Adam’s.

“We can, but on one condition.” With his hand on his hip, Brad stuck out his ass. “You can’t lie to me about who you are. I’m out and fabulous.” 

“Yeah, okay. I mean, I can try.”

With that the two started to hang out more and more. Brad showed him that being gay was nothing to be ashamed of, though Adam was in no hurry to come out to his parents and friends just yet. There would be a right time for everything.

\---///---

Days later

\---///---

Hanging out in Adam’s bedroom, he and Brad were flipping through a trashy celeb magazine. 

“I can’t believe she wore that.” Sticking out his tongue, Brad flipped to the next page. “And what the H E double hockey sticks is she thinking dying her hair that blonde? She just looks trashy.” Looking up at Adam, he found his friend was not paying attention to him anymore. Instead, he was gazing out of his bedroom window. Snapping his fingers, Brad shook his head and stood up to see out of the window for himself. There, outside, was a car parked across the street. A blonde got out and went to the trunk to retrieve a guitar case. 

“That’s him.”

“Him?” It took a moment to sink in. So this was the famous Tommy he heard oh so much about. “Cute.” Brad commented, watching the blond below. “Nice ass.”

“Brad!”

“What, he does. I mean, it’s a little flat, but still super cute.” Watching Adam’s mood change from radiant to sour, Brad gave Adam a half hug. “You are so going to get him back. I mean, he’s gay, hunny.” Just as Adam was about to retort, Brad quickly placed a finger to Adam’s lips. “Trust me. My gaydar is never wrong.”

“He hasn’t even called me.” Or so much as looked at his direction in school. If that wasn’t a blow off then Adam didn’t know what it was. 

“My gears are moving.” Brad did a swirly motion with his finger toward his head. The action made him look slightly nuts, but that was part of the twink’s charm. “I got it!” 

Just then, Tommy looked across the street toward Adam’s house. Both boys ducked down, cracking heads in the process. “Do you think he heard us?”

“No way, he’s just all goth mystic or something.” However, Brad had no clue. Not as though he would ever admit to his guilt in the first place. “I know the answer to your little situation here. Tonight, we are going to see a personal friend of mine.”

“Who?”

“My tranma.”

TBC


End file.
